1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a reinforcement for a structure such as a vehicle body construction and more particularly to a reinforcement having a tubular portion for rigidly holding two members at a predetermined distance from each other and receiving a bolt extending between the two members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art reinforcement of the above described kind includes a pair of base plates and a pipe or pipes interposed between the base plates and secured to the base plates at the axial ends thereof by arc welding.
Such arc welding inevitably requires difficult work and therefore is expensive. Further, positioning of the pipe or pipes and the end plates in the case of welding is not easy. Still further, such a pipe is not cheap in cost.
For the above reasons, the prior art reinforcement of the above kind is poor from a productivity and expense view point.